Jensen
Jensen, labeled as '''the Party Guy '''is a contestant in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. He was originally on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. He returned for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Dancing Dice team. Biography Jensen loves to party, maybe even more than Geoff. His favorite types of parties are dance parties because he loves to dance as shown by his disco like outfit. He is known by some people as the guy who's most likely to appear at a party. Some people like him while others don't. Most of the people who hate him are hosts of parties that he crashed. The people who like him are a bunch of members of Dax, Sparky, and Wentworth's fan club as well as dancers. A few girls like him due to his impressive dance moves but he gets nervous around them because he worries he might screw up. One day he saw an ad for Total Drama and he decided to join because he hoped it would be fun. Jenson joined Total Drama to show the other contestants how much he likes to party. Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem When Jensen arrived on Total Drama, he was playing a loud boom box and that bothered everyone else. Oweguy told him to turn off the music which he thought wasn't cool. Radley recognized him for crashing his basketball party and punched him for that. After getting a tour of the hotel, Oweguy formed the teams with Jensen being put on the Spiky Sea Urchins team. Oweguy then announced that the first challenge was to catch crabs and later use them to make a seafood dinner for Oweguy to try. However, due to Leland's poor performance in both challenges, the Spiky Sea Urchins lost and Leland was voted off while Jensen and the others were safe. In the next challenge, the teams had to compete in sports themed challenges. Even though most of the contestants the Spiky Sea Urchins chose were strong, the Spiky Sea Urchins lost again due to Leonardo's drawings causing Kenzey to lose control on where she was going and he was voted off due to that. Jensen didn't have any participation during the challenge. The next challenge after that, the contestants did challenges in Oweguy's Carnival located on the pier. Unlike the last challenge, the participants were decided by a slot machine and Jensen was chosen to go against Margaret in the roller coaster challenge. The first person not to puke wins a point for their team and due to Jensen eating jelly beans and popcorn beforehand, he puked first. Even though he didn't win his challenge, his team managed to win the first time with the help of Kenzey's strength and Sherloch dropping out during the last challenge. During the next couple challenges, Jensen didn't have much big roles. During the shrink ray challenge, he didn't have a role but his team still won. During the treasure hunt challenge, his team lost but he was still safe. The challenge after that, a freeze ray accident caused it to snow at the resort leading to Oweguy to do snow themed challenges. Jensen wasn't present with his other team thinking he was using the bathroom. However, he was really hanging out with a bunch of other teenagers and showing them his party moves. During the last challenge, the Spiky Sea Urchins get to the goal first but due to Jensen not being there, Oweguy didn't call them the winners. Oweboy later told Dusk what he was really doing and Dusk got upset. Jensen eventually arrived but right when the team lost and due to that, he was voted off. Instead of going on the Boat of Losers, he drives off with the people he was hanging out with. Jensen came back during the finale to watch the final two compete in the last challenge. Jensen rooted for Radley. After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem After Jensen left the hotel with the teens he hung out with, they brought him to their place which was a beach house with a party club next door. Jensen decided to stay with them and they kept inviting him to their parties. Jensen soon became a well known party host after that and he later ended up dating all the teenage girls that he was hanging out with that were single. After Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem finished, the girls he was dating ended up moving in with him and Jensen planned on making his own party club. Due to all this party planning, he started to forget other things that were going on. Jensen has also become and alcholholic and is constantly drinking at parties but he remembers to drink responsibly after and embarrassing incident involving one of his girlfriend's pajamas and a toilet. He also can't keep track of getting clean due to his partying so much. Total Drama Vegas City Jensen returned to Total Drama Vegas City with his same everyday partying attitude from last season. However, the others have gotten disgusted by him when they found out he hasn't bathed in a month which made Chad throw up in disgust. While touring the city, he was excited to see all the party clubs that were there and wanted to go there as soon as possible. Once arriving at the contestant dorms, Oweguy decided on the teams. Jensen was put on the Dancing Dice team and they got the second dorm. Afterwards, the contestants did their own things until the challenge started. After that, the first challenge was announced which was to design costumes for your teammates and they would be judged. Oweguy sent them to look for materials in a fabric store, but the store they were sent two was an abandoned building. They still managed to collect their materials. At one point, Gieselle noticed that Jensen was gone and the others thought he had to use the bathroom but he was really at one of the party clubs. He rejoined them during the second part of the challenge and voluenteered to be one of the costume wearers. However, he was unable to sew correctly and he ended up just getting a costume. During the judging it was revealed that the costume he chose was really old and out of shape which gave him a bad score during the challenge. Due to this, his team lost and was voted off because of that. He was disappointed at first but then got over it and got onto the lamousine. Later on during the season, it was revealed Jensen never showed up at the loser resort and Oweguy figured he was still in the city. For the first merge challenge, he instructed the others to find him. Most of the contstants found Ezekiel instead who was hanging out in the alleyways and Radley was later captured by someone and awoke in a dirty and broken down room. The person was revealed to be Jensen who had become a hobo and Radley told him that he needed help. He was about to take him to Oweguy but Chuck tricked him by throwing Ezekiel onto him and Catherine and took Jensen with him. Chuck later won the challenge and during the elimination ceremony, Oweguy threw him into the lameousine along with Catherine who got eliminated during the elimination ceremony. He asked her if they wanted to make out and she was disgusted by that. Trivia *BrunoSomebody gave me the name for Jensen. *His afro is a wig but this was never confirmed in the actual story. *Jenson was the last contestant planned out for Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. *In my opinion his theme song would either be Get Ready for This or I Like to Move It because both of them are good songs to dance to. *Jensen was originally going to voted off by annoying his teammates with his dancing but I changed it to him hanging out with the teenagers and missing the challenge because I thought it would be more funny. *I had no big plans for Jensen other than his elimination in Total Drama Vegas City so that's why he was an early out. Gallery File:Jensen.png|Jenson in Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem File:Jensen_Party_Costume.png|Jensen's (used) party costume. Category:Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem Category:Total Drama Vegas City